Bone conduction is a developing communication technology with numerous potential applications. Context computing and situational behavior technology is also becoming increasingly useful. A major benefit of bone conduction-based gestures is that bone conduction-based gestures enable control and manipulation of remote systems without having to interact with a traditional physical interface such as a mobile device touchscreen. For this reason, bone conduction-based gestures are much more personal, convenient, and natural for users. Bone conduction-based gestures and touch/surface gestures (e.g., pinching, sliding, etc.) in general are limited in the quantity of relatively simple distinct movements that can be used. This limitation can cause issues, delays, and additional user effort when more than one system can be controlled using gestures due to reuse of some or all gesture commands. A user's location, such as their living room, is insufficient information to automatically select the system a gesture is intended to control. This issue will only become more common as increasing numbers of objects become intelligent and/or controllable remotely.